Don't reply to bodiless voices
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Weiss Kruez and FF7 crossover. Hmf if Sephiroth is gonna restart his life. Why not with Weiss? That's what Sephi gets for talkin' with strange bodiless voices. And if asked why Farfie feared Jenova, Farfello just says, 'cause fearing Jenova hurts God.' :)
1. Default Chapter

Don't reply to bodiless Voices  
  
  
Okay I'm bored, I'm not posting other chapters cause of righters block or no reviews to the pervious chapter. ::Shrugs:: Not sure how I'm gonna do this yet but I'm determined that's all that matters. Right?  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF7 or Weiss Kruez  
  
  
  
Sephiroth falls into an abyss defeated by Cloud. Something in his mind finally registers that he was going to die. Closing his eyes he prays for another day. Another life. Just someone give him a chance to learn. He could learn, he was certain of that.  
  
  
"Sephiroth you choose to live?"  
  
  
Sephiroth looks towards the voice and nods.  
  
  
"Than you will but you'll have to live in a time in which the people can defend themselves against you better." The voice had a catch to it.  
  
  
A flash of green and Sephiroth can feel his body being pulled throw the fabric of time and space.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Yohji rubs his hands together. Trying to fend of the cold from the rain. Impatiently he looks around the corner. Omi had to be wrong, their target was no where to be seen.  
  
  
"Heads up." The radio cracks with Omi's voice.  
  
  
Yohji pulls taught the wire. The target spots it and jumps over it. Yohji swears and takes suit into the pouring rain. The man was headed towards a muddy slope. A green light fills the sky blinding them both.   
  
  
Yohji trips and slides/falls down the muddy slope. Feeling around he couldn't find the radio. Mission failed and it was all his fault. The target stops and looks at Yohji smiling. A big mistake for Aya's sword takes him down.  
  
  
"A little help here." Yohji calls up.  
  
  
"Do you have your wire?" Aya asks.  
  
  
"Sorry lost it."  
  
  
"Hey guys what is up?" Omi asks running up.  
  
  
Omi slides down the slope on his stomach. Why did he have to be the rope? Ken was coming soon enough. Omi looks up and makes sure Aya and Ken had his feet. Looking back down, he was a little less than a body away. Something possesses him to look down into the mud.  
  
  
"Holy shit!" Omi swears. and struggles to get back up.  
  
  
"Oui Omi cool it." Ken warns getting a boot in the face.  
  
  
"Body!"  
  
  
Yohji looks up and notices a rock infront of him he didn't notice before. Numbly he wipes it off and realizes it was not a rock... It was a boot. Connected to a body. The boot twitches when Yohji pinches the skin beneath it.   
  
  
"Omi grab hold, he's still alive!"  
  
  
Omi stops thrashing and digs into the mud to find the shoulders. Once that is accomplished he grabs hold tight. Ken and Aya pull all three of them up. Course it did take several LONG minutes.   
  
  
Omi stands up, the rain washing way the mud. Off to his lights baying of dogs and flashlights signal it was time to go.  
  
  
"Leave him here." Aya orders.  
  
  
"No Aya we'll take him with us!" Omi counters noticing the abnormally long sword clutched in the persons hand. "There has to be more about him."  
  
  
No time to argue.  
  
  
"Fine Yohji pick him up." Aya walks towards the car.  
  
  
Yohji scratches the back of his head. "Why em I always carrying the excess baggage?"  
  
  
"Cause your good at it." Ken answers following Aya.  
  
  
"And I get stuck with the dirty work." Omi whines.  
  
  
Yohji picks up the man. Nothing much could be said about the mans stench. Didn't he know of deodorant or soap? The man's hand loosens, Omi picks up the finally drooped sword. The dogs were closing in, to make matters worse. They are forced to run back to the car.  
  
  
***  
  
I'll right more when I'm certain no one will kill me for this. Okay? Okay. Bye. 


	2. Chap2

=)  
  
  
Here's chapter 2. I'm just enjoying this. If you read Catsitting you'll know who Snider is. If not and you can't figure it out... ... Email me I guess and I'll tell ya. But hint who in Weiss Kruez has hair matching a snider truck?  
  
  
Disclaimer I don't own FF7 or Wiess Kruez, so on so forth.  
  
  
  
Snider paces around the room as Nagi typed away on the computer. Crawford leans quietly against the wall watching Farfello see how fast he can stab the floor while missing his fingers.  
  
  
"Damit Nagi where did you send him? We just had him." Snider yells.  
  
  
Fafello jumps and sends the knife throw his hand.  
  
  
"Snider I'm trying. I told you we shouldn't have messed with it. He could be dead for all we know."  
  
  
"He was as good as dead when we decided to intervene." Nagi sighs and leans back. "But if he is alive there is someone here close to him."  
  
  
"Where?"   
  
  
  
Nagi kicks up a map on the computer. "Some where in here. Snag her and we just might find him if he made it here alive."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Sephiroth forces his eyes open and looks around. He was not anywhere familiar. Sitting up he feels the blood rush throw his body. Out the window vehicles moved quickly throw the streets. Sephiroth rubs his head. This architecture was unfamiliar.  
  
  
"Oui, Omi, Aya he's awake."  
  
  
Sephiroth looks over to a blonde haired man sitting by another window cill. Omi and Aya rush in. Both ready in case Sephiroth decided to fight.  
  
  
"Hi I'm Omi, the red haired ones Aya and the one watching you is Yohji." Omi introduces seeing Sephiroth is not a threat. "What is your name?"  
  
  
"Sephiroth, I think." Sephiroth shakes his head hoping to clear the cobwebs. "I'm sorry I don't remember anything more than that."  
  
  
"Do you remember this?" Aya asks holding up his sword.  
  
  
A memory passes Sephiroth's mind. Him killing something with it. Sephiroth shakes his head again.  
  
  
"I think so, I vaguely remember killing something with it."  
  
  
"Well, maybe you'll remember something after a bath." Yohji interrupts. "Down the hall to the right. Omi can you help him?"  
  
  
Omi glares at Yohji, sighing he exits the room. Sephiroth follows. Aya catches a good look at his eyes before he leaves. They were glowing green no doubt about it.  
  
  
Omi starts the bath and dumps in a ton of bubble bath. There was one thing Yohji didn't under state, and that was his smell. Omi orders Sephiroth into the tub. Sephiroth listens.  
  
  
It was amazing how skinny and muscular his body was. So close to a females. Blushing he grabs Sephiroth's close. Probably hasn't been cleaned in months.   
  
  
"Got soap?"  
  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Omi tosses a bar of soap at Sephiroth then leaves the bathroom. Complaining about burning sheets was Yohji. Aya was else were. Probably trying to figure out how someone can use a sword that big.  
  
  
"Yohji I'm dropping these at our least favorite dry cleaners be back in twenty minutes."  
  
  
Yohji nods and lets Omi leave.  
  
  
Sephiroth enjoys his bath. It was occasional that he got the chance. And this time he was so caked in mud Sephiroth grabs a bottle of shampoo and dumps the majority in his hair.  
  
  
Once he was all done, he got out and noticed clean close. Sephiroth put them on and laughs hysterically. The pants legs came up an inch or so and the shirt was ment for less muscular arms.  
  
  
With one last look in the mirror he exits the bathroom. No one was around so he just followed all the commotion. He was surprised to see the flower shop down stairs. A plant is tossed into his hands by a black haired boy.  
  
  
Some girls giggle and laugh. Sephiroth walks over to a table and sits the plant down. Yohji. Aya and Ken jump for a second. Mistaking him for Farfello then realizing he has long hair and no scars.  
  
  
"Sephiroth your looking better." Yohji jokes slapping him on the back.   
  
  
Two girls clap their hands and bow, "Please help us ace our test."  
  
  
Sephiroth raises his eye brow. He had never seen such behavior, and he was certain of that.  
  
  
"Don't worry about that we get that all the time." Yohji says.  
  
  
A red haired girl enters the shop and finds a seat next to Sephiroth. The boys finish up the shop for the day. Once it's empty and the doors are close Manx nods towards Sephiroth.  
  
  
"I don't think he'll be of any trouble Manx." Omi says squeezing throw the door, back from dropping of Sephiroth's cloths. "I think he'll be able to help us."  
  
  
"I agree, he'll give us an upper hand." Aya adds.  
  
  
"Then to the basement."  
  
  
The boys settle into their usual posts. Sephiroth just stands in a corner. Manx plops a file unto the table.  
  
  
"For the last few days girls have been taken. We fear that there lives will be hurt as soon as they find the one they are looking for. Who and why we don't know. But we need you to find out and stop whom ever before we have a massacre on our hands. Sephiroth if need be your code name will be munchkin."  
  
  
  
The boys go into a cackle spasm. Manx rolls here eyes and leaves. Sephiroth remains calm and walks upstairs.  
  
  
***  
  
Here's another I'd do it as soon as I have extra time. 


	3. Chap3

=^_^=  
  
  
Well, my best friend was reading the chapters of this story and she discovered a couple puns. Then she batted her eyes and begged that AI make this a challenge. So by the end of this fic if you can find all the puns I'll write a story to your needs without complaining. ::tuns around": Happy, can I go on with the fic now?  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF7 or Wiess Kruez.  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth polishes his sword. It was slightly surprising that Aya gave it back. Omi had to remind him that Manx made it clear that he was one of the team. Munchkin, why Munchkin? Why did she choose that code name for him?  
  
  
Amusing himself further he looks towards Yohji, who was pocking at the computer screen making a nuisance of himself. Occasionally Omi had the heart to bat him away. Sephiroth shakes his head and lays his swords down on the floor.  
  
  
"Hey, Yohji can you come over here for a second? I have a question to ask you." Sephiroth asks for Omi's sake.  
  
  
Yohji pulls himself from the computer and plops himself unto the chair next to Sephiroth.  
  
  
"What may I help you with?"  
  
  
Sephiroth ponders that for a minute. He really didn't have a question.  
  
  
"Hey I got something!"  
  
  
Dodging Yohji, Sephiroth glides across the floor behild Omi. A large map filled his screen. Several dots cried an area on the map. Omi points to a particular place in the center.  
  
  
"All the kidnappings have been around here. That's the mall, so I'm betting if we hang around there tonight we'll find our target. And while we are there we can kill another bird with the same stone."  
  
  
Yohji laughs, he caught the drift.  
  
  
So that was it, Omi made going to the mall another mission. Sephiroth needed new close before he tore out of Aya and Yohji's clothes. One thing that was also discomforting was that girls had a tendency to stop and stare. Now if your a woman, or a not to blind man you know were that is.  
  
  
"Big and tall here's the store for you." Omi smiles mischievously.  
  
  
Sephiroth keeps his cool. There is no need for speed. They are on a mission and their target didn't show yet. Omi and Sephiroth enter the shop.  
  
  
Three young teenagers pass the Big & Tall store. Two f them look like black haired clones in blue. The other was a brownish red haired girl of unrelation, dressed in pink.  
  
  
"So Aeris your birthday is coming up soon what do you want for it?" The first clone asks.  
  
  
The girl in pink, Aeris, smiles. "For my really cute guy to come my way."  
  
  
"Give it up girl he's gone. Long gone." The second clone snaps mimicking a prep.  
  
  
"No he's not he'll find me. I know it."  
  
  
  
From a distance a black figure stares out from a dark corner. The three arguing girls caught his attention. One fitted the description of the girl Nagi was looking for. Time to aquire the target.  
  
  
Strong arms grab Aeris. Aeris screams and tries to kick her way free. Her friends take one look at the snider orange hair and run.  
  
  
"Let go of me!" Aeris demands.  
  
  
"Shut up, your making a scene." Snider snaps.  
  
  
Snider places a tight hand over her mouth and drags her off to the side. Something sharp digs into his back. Snider lets go of the girl and smiles.  
  
  
"Aya, long time no see."  
  
  
Sephiroth and Omi cut off the exit from in which they came. Aeris sees Sephiroth and runs to him. Hugging him tight she cries.  
  
  
"Miss you better run." Omi says.  
  
  
"I know Sephiroth will protect me. He has in the past." She smiles sweetly.  
  
  
"You know me?" He asks confused.  
  
  
"Y...You don't remember me?"  
  
  
"If I did, I still agree with Omi."  
  
  
She nods and runs off. Only to be snagged by Crawford. The lights go out and he feels his sword in his hand. Defensively he charges Crawford. Crawford pushes the girl aside and counter attacks Sephiroth. And for once Crawford can't see the future to wall.  
  
  
Aya looses concentration for a little while, and finds himself tossed into a wall.  
  
  
"Thanks Farfie." Snider smiles and rushes towards Omi.  
  
  
Farfello laughs and attacks Aya viciously. Having to pause once to knock down the spider with the wire. Which lost quickly when his head smacked into a marble pillar.  
  
  
Omi tosses a couple of darts at Snider. But then looses site of him. Frantically he looks around.  
  
  
Snider kicks Omi in the gut hard enough to force the air from Omi's lungs, then pins him in a single armed head lock. Taking liberty to dig throw Omi's pockets. He finds six darts in the front right.  
  
  
"Farfie catch!" Snider yells tosses the darts.  
  
  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
  
"Hey give them back, those are mine!" Omi wheezes trying to get free.  
  
  
"Farfie toss them at the gray haired man."  
  
  
Farfello stabs himself with one.  
  
  
"Farfie you idiot!" Snider screams. "At long haired gray one who's winning the fight with Brad!  
  
  
"Oh the one who fight Crawdad."  
  
  
Snider helps himself to more of Omi's pockets. He only found three and a small barbie kitchen sink. Taking the three he tosses them to Farfello who finally understood who to get.  
  
  
Farfello watches the fight intensely waiting for the right moment. It comes when Sephiroth launches himself into the air for a lethal attack. An amazing who of strength. Smiling Farello whoops out his war cry and flings out the darts. Sephiroth helpless to dodge.  
  
  
Aya runs to free Omi, so Snider throws Omi into him. He could have him. Omi and Aya crash into the floor in sink with Sephiroth.  
  
  
Sephiroth's body twitches as he forces himself to stand. A force hits his body and slams him into a wall. Sephiroth's eye site wavers. Nagi walks up holding a squirming Aeris. Sephiroth rolls his eyes back and passes out.  
  
  
Omi and Aya get to their feet and Shwarz (I hope that was right) flees the scene. 


	4. Chap4

:(  
  
  
Sorry this chapters gonna be shaky, another pathetic story in my life.  
  
  
I do not own FF7 or Weiss Kruez. So on so forth so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
It was left up to Aya to pick up Sephiroth, and Yohji. Omi took off to see if he could find Ken. The one who was missing in action. He had to find him before the lights came back on. Nothing could explain logically, without the truth, why he was caring weapons.  
  
  
Aya waited in the car till the authorities came. Then he took off. Knowing full well that Omi and Ken are still in the mall. Aya glances at the still forms in the back seat. Sephiroth's body was beginning to seizure again from Omi's poison. Yohji's color began to siphon back into his skin.  
  
  
"Yohji," Aya calls and takes a swing at Yohji's foot. "Yohji wake up."  
  
  
Yohji groans and pulls his eyes open. He can feel the body shake next to him and Aya's hand take another swipe at his foot. Suddenly he sits up, remembering what happened to him.  
  
  
"Aya where are we? What happened to Sephiroth?" Yohji looks around the car. "Where's Omi and Ken?"  
  
  
"On the way home, Sephiroth got hit by several of Omi's darts, and Omi and Ken have been left at the mall."  
  
  
"You left them at the mall!" Yoji yells.   
  
  
"Shut up and take care of Sephiroth."  
  
  
"No were going back!"  
  
  
Yohji lunges at the steering wheel. The car swerves and bounces off the guard rails. Defensively Aya elbows Yohji in the face. Sending him sprawling unto Sephiroth.  
  
  
"Yohji cut it out, Omi knows how to get back home. He knows how to keep the situation under control. He'll call us when he gets the time."  
  
  
Yohji rolls off of Sephiroth. The seizure was over but it was uncertain weather or not he'd have another. Yohji checks his pulse. It was steady, unlike his breathing. Yohji plops back unto the seat. His head finally beginning to hurt like hell.  
  
  
"How much longer till where home?"  
  
  
Aya doesn't answer. He just glares at Yohji and stomps on the aselirator.  
  
  
It was about quater past three am when Omi finally called. He was at the hospital with Ken, they needed to be picked up. Aya volunteered to go without telling Yohji who was zonked out on the couch. Sephiroth was going to be fine.  
  
  
Omi waves happily seeing Aya pull up. Ken grunts and lifts himself up from the wheel chair. His head is wrapped up and his right arm was in a caste. He met Nagi earlier that night when he killed the electricity. Omi opens the door and helps Ken into the back seat than hops in the front.  
  
  
"Thanks Aya for coming. I hid the weapons before they saw them... How's Yohji and Sephiroth?"  
  
  
"Yohji's got a headache, and Sephiroths beginning to over come the effects of your darts." Aya says in his usual monotone.  
  
  
Omi's face blushes red remembering that his darts where used against a friend. Omi fiddles with the edge of his jacket then looks up at Aya.  
  
  
"There was a connection between that girl and Sephiroth. She knew who he was." Omi states bluntly.  
  
  
Ken and Aya looks startled.  
  
  
"Omi how would you know?" Ken asks.  
  
  
"She ran up to him and called him by his name. None of it said it. The only thing I can get is that they loved each other."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Snider, Farfello, Nagi, and Crawford bow in font of a darkened container. They can feel the power coming from the container. Farfello twitches nervously. Snider elbows him to make sure he stays.  
  
  
"Jenova we have the girl, Aeris. We'll soon find the guy she came with." Carwford says eventually.  
  
  
"Idiots, you fought him and let him go. He was the gray haired one that looks like the psychotic infidel."  
  
  
Farfello looks confused, Snider leans over and reminds Farfello that it was Farfello she was talking about. Farfello laughs, causing a double elbow from Nagi and Snider.  
  
  
"Get out of here!" The voice snaps. "If you don't leave now you'll die. Crawford bring the girl here and I don't bring these fool in front of me again!"  
  
  
The air snaps and Farfello and Snider make a dash out the door. Nagi exits slowly staying by Crawford. Slowly Crawford closes the door. Farfello and Snider were down the hall breathing heavely. Jenova is the only person that could scare the shit out of Farfello. And if asked why he just smiled and said. 'It's hurts God for fear Jenova.'  
  
  
Emotionlessly he passes them to retrieve the captive. He knew better than to piss off Jenova. He power is much greater than theirs. And deserves much respect,  
  
  
***  
  
  
You like? I hope ya like. 


	5. Chap5

Weeheehe  
  
  
Okay I don't know if anyone is reading this. It's slightly frustrating, but I'm having to much fun saying I did it. Hehe I'm just bond to get silly if it stays at one. And that silliness has a tendency to run. And the first persons comment has taken into account and will be done.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF7 or Weiss Kruez.   
  
  
  
Sephiroth stumbles down the stairs in the morning. Nightmares made sleeping impossible, and something kept calling to him. He remembered Aeris finally. He was certain he killed her at one time. But since she was alive it didn't make any sense.   
  
  
At the bottom of the stairs he notices Yohji on the couch. Sephiroth once again pushing Yohji from his bed. Glancing at the clock he notes the time. The flower shop should be open in about a minute. Everyone but Sephiroth is sleeping.   
  
  
Sephritoh walks into the flower shop and opens the doors. A group of girls was waiting out side. He smiles mischievously.  
  
  
"Who know a lot about flowers?"  
  
  
All the woman raises their hands.  
  
  
"Who wants to go on a date with one of the flower shop men?"  
  
  
The hands stay up.  
  
  
"Who don't have some where to be today?"  
  
  
Half the hands drop. Sephiroth grabs a wilted flower from inside.  
  
  
"Who thinks this is salvageable.  
  
  
Four hands stay raised.  
  
  
"Okay you four, you got the dates if you help me run the shop till they awake."  
  
  
The girls cheer and hurry in. Sephiroth staggers over to a chair and plops down. The girls go to work watering arranging bouquets and even one woman gave him the roses to dethrone. Happily Sephiroth dethrones them.   
  
  
About two in the afternoon the boys roll out of bed. Thinking that the shop was left closed. Omi starts breakfast and Aya and Ken go survey the damage done. Ken slides into a chair and waits for food.  
  
  
"How are you feeling today Yohji?"  
  
  
"Better, thanks."  
  
  
Ken dips his head into the kitchen. "Hey guys come here quick you got to see this!"  
  
  
Omi and Yohji fallow Ken, Aya is standing in the doorway to the flower shop. From his veiw he can see Sephiroth messing with roses and four woman doing misalanious work around the shop. Sephiroth's head slowly lifts and looks at them.   
  
  
"It's about time you got up." Sephiroth's voice holds an even tone. "I'd like you to meet your dates."  
  
  
Each of the girls bow to there chosen date. One for each guy. Thanking Sephiroth for this opportunity for a date. After their gone Aya glares at Sephiroth.  
  
  
"What made you think you can do this?" Aya asks.  
  
  
"Figure it better than your losses if I didn't. I usually kill flowers so I recruited help."  
  
  
Sephrioth gets up and walks towards them still unsteady. This time he falls. Sephiroth curses and forces his legs to move. Omi slides him unto the chair and orders him to stay. That all done they carry one with the day.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Jenova stares at the scrawny girl in front of her. Aeris's face clearly showed that she refused to show fear. But Jenova could feel it. Jenova feed off of fear. Slightly she laughs her cruel laugh and uses her power to slam Aeris into the wall.  
  
  
With a hiss the container opens. Tubes move forward, Soon the tubes part and a nude woman appears. She looked human sept for her metallic parts. She was just mimicking the human form. Something done after years of laying dormant. Jenova reaches out a hand and takes Aeris hand. Aeris cringes feeling the power singeing her skin.  
  
  
"I'm Jenova... Where is Sephiroth? Where is the son of the man that stole from me." Jenova sneers.  
  
  
"I... I... I Do... Don't... Know." Aeris voice shakes with her body.  
  
  
Jenova slaps Aeris across the face and watches coldly as Aeris falls to the floor. Disgusted Sephiroth raises her hand to kill Aeris. Then stops. Aeris had to have a clue. Instead she sends pain throw Aeris's body. Aeris resists screaming for a little while. Then she curls into a ball and screams. It was enough to make blood curl. Jenova continued the pain till Aeris passed out. Then and only then did she stop.  
  
  
"Snider I know your ease dropping again with the psychotic infidel, take her and dump her in a park or somewhere. Snider you fallow her, eventually she'll lead us to Sephiroth. Contact me when you find him. Get her out of my site."  
  
  
Snider and Farfello fall into the room. Tripping over each other to fetch Aeris. They didn't want to be here and Jenova didn't want them to be there either. Crawford side steps Farfello and Snider, carefully hands Jenova some close. Respectfully he leaves.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Aeris woke on a park bench. Her body still felt the side effects of Jenova. Dizzily she sits up. Besides for her singed hand, everything else seemed wrong. Leaning back she tries to think where Sephiroth might be.  
  
  
Omi, he called the boy behind him Omi... The flower shop! Aeris jumps to her feet. It was a long shot but she had to take it.  
  
  
Snider watches Aeris walk off. Farfello hung from the branch behind him, Snider looks at Farfello and smiles.  
  
  
"I'd be damned the bitch was right. The woman will lead us to them."  
  
  
And Aeris did straight to the flower shop.  
  
  
Aeris is surprised to see Sephiroth in among flowers. Hiding her hand she walks in and pastes on a false smile. Snider instantly contacts Jenova,  
  
  
"Sephiroth." Aeris chimes hiding all that might be wrong.  
  
  
Sephrioth gets up and takes a fall. This time though over a flower pot. The Weiss boys looks up in startlement. Sephiroth opens his arms and holder her tight.  
  
  
"What happened, and don't say nothing your checks bruised." Sephiroth scolds.  
  
  
"It was a strange looking woman named Jenova... She did this to me."  
  
  
"Jenova... Sephiroth blood freezes.  
  
  
Instinctively he shoves her into Yohji arms. Just as a woman enters a shop. She looked human but it was also obvious that she wasn't. Her body glowed faintly green.  
  
  
"Jenova..." Sephiroth wispers.  
  
  
"Yes Jenova, the one you called mother." She sneers.  
  
  
Sephiroth suddenly feels a sharp pain in his head. Sephiroth collapses unto his knees. Motioning weakly for the boys to stay back. They take the hint but stay prepared. Jenova reaches down and makes Sephiroth look at him.  
  
  
"In a sense you have two mothers, one who gave birth to you and the other your father stole from." Jenova squeezes Sephiroth chin tightly. "I hate it when people steal from me. Count your days Sephiroth cause they're numbered."  
  
  
Sephiroth clenches his jaw. He couldn't say anything. Jenova took a metallic fingernail and draws a bloody line down Sephiroth's chest than leaves. Sephiroth remains frozen. He was to scared to move. To afraid to notice Aeris holding him. 


	6. Chapter6

I got a lovely bunch of coconuts... Deedilly dee...  
  
  
Muhahahahahahha I don't stop because of flamers it just encourages me to continue. So thanks for your support flamer. So to Borgmeister I'm giving you a double salute with my middle fingers.  
  
  
  
Sephiroth kneels on the cold floor of the flower shop. Words meant nothing to him. Just garbled noises ringing in his head. He was in to much disbelief over the fact Jenova was back. Last time he was her, she was just a corpse in his dads specimens.  
  
  
"Sephiroth." Aeris calls to him.  
  
  
Blood flowed from Sephiroth chest, it refused to clot. Aeris knew Sephiroth must be brought out of it before he bled to death. Frustrated she takes her hand and backhands him as hard as she can. The lights were on but no one was home. Aeris raises her hand again but Sephiroth moves. He shook his head and blinks.   
  
  
Weakly Spehiroth stand up. Yohji and Aya help him stay up. His eyes look weakly at Aeris, so sad and so cold.  
  
  
"Aeris, Jenova has been awakened. We need help other wise we might has well carve our own gravestones now." Sephiroth says numbly.  
  
  
"Jenova, oh that woman. Who is she?" Omi asks.  
  
  
"One of my mothers." Sephiroth looks into Omi's eyes. "One of my mothers."  
  
  
Omi freezes he never thought someone eyes could literally glow green.   
  
  
"Ken, Aya please put Sephiroth some where were he can't crack his head open. Yohji I need you drive me some where secluded." Aeris bosses.  
  
  
Yohji smirks.   
  
  
Yohji drives Aeris to a secluded field, Aeris hops out of Yohji's car and walks a couple feet. Abruptly she turns around and makes absolute eye contact with Yohji.  
  
  
"Make sure no one bugs me." Aeris smiles. "Thank you so far for all of your help."  
  
  
Aeris walks into the field about five-hundred feet. Underneith the shadow of a tree and kneels to prey. Yohji sighs and puts his feet up on the dash board. Twisting his arm he reaches in back and snags his cowboy hat.   
  
  
Yohji slept soundly for what seemed to be an hour. Somthing caught his uncouncious mind and pulled him back into the land of the living. Pushing the hat back he look at Aeris she was still praying. How someone could pray that long was beyond him.  
  
  
Two bolts of lightning crash down in front of Aeris. Yohji jumps and ducks behind the door. Lighting dances frozen in place in front of Aeris. The woman never moving.  
  
  
Out of the dancing lightning a person began to take form. Yohji raises his head and stares stupidly at the site. Aeris's body relaxes and she looks up. The lightning dissipates. Aeris and the man said something but Yohji couldn't hear. As the head towards Yohji, Yohji notes that Cloud is carrying a over sized swords. The type they used in the past to knock riders off there horses. The official name skips Yohji's mind.  
  
  
"Yohji I'd like you to meet Cloud, he's a friend." Aeris says trying not to laugh.  
  
  
Yohji straitens up his hair and sits up strait. Cloud looked at him royally confused. Yohji holds out his hand to save grace.  
  
  
"Hi nice to meet you Cloud."  
  
  
Cloud shakes his hand. Aeris instructs Cloud to get into the car. Cloud drops his sword in back. Yohji cringes, and kicks up a short argument over keeping his car in good condition.  
  
  
  
They get safely home, despite occasional disagreements. Aeris figures it'll all blow over once Cloud sees Sephiroth. She lived in this world longer than Sephiroth and Cloud so she didn't know anymore how to explain. Sephiroth on the other hand was still getting adjusted himself.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Sephiroth looks up from the TV as Yohji crosses his vision. Yohji plops unto his chair and growls at Sephiroth's choice in viewing. When Animals Attack 3. Sephiroth sighs and hits play, he was watching Love Hina before. Yohji settles into watch, mundanely pointing behind Sephiroth.  
  
  
Sephiroth turns and looks at Aeris and Cloud behind her. Sephiroth abruptly stands.  
  
  
"Cloud it has been a few days. Your looking good." Sephiroth says in his usual monotone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Okay this is done. Just to let you know someone might work on a yoai version of this story. Cause I said she could if she wanted to. 


	7. Chapter7

::Sighs and yawns::  
  
  
  
Okay I had to please the readers of Fateful, so sorry for my delay. I've been busy and since they're nice to reply and your not you've been back burnered... Till now.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez or FF7  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud move into a quiet area to brush up. Aeris made peace between the two. In the living room sat the Buster sword and the Masume. The size is impressive. Aeris eyed them as every day and to her she's seen bigger. Gently she slides into Sephiroth's chair and engrosses her self in Love Hina.   
  
  
"How do you know these two?" Yohji asks with out looking up. "I know all three of you are not from here."  
  
  
"Well," Aeris sighs. "Me, Sephi, and Cloud come from the future. It looks much differnt than this world. A mixture of technology and fantasy, But really no big towns sept mabe Rocket Town. And since you seen how I called Cloud here I might have well exsplain it all."  
  
  
Aeris goes on to exsplain most of her duties. Leaving some untouched. Her death and Sephiroth and Cloud's role in it. How she awoke here. How Cloud defeted Sephiroth and Sephiroth was dumped here. And made sure to empitheise that Sephiroth didn't have most of his memories back yet. Granted that helped any.  
  
  
"So your saying Sephiroth was a mass murderer!" Yohji gasps sitting ridgid in his chair."  
  
  
"He's not no more Yohji." Aeris defends.  
  
  
"How can you say that after all he's done?"  
  
  
Aeris gets up from her chair. Her eys hardened with disapointment. Yohji was not all he was cracked up to be. Aeris turns her heels and goes up to bed. Forcing Yohji once agian to sleep on the coutch. This time with a even stinker person.  
  
  
About midnight Cloud and Sephiroth say goodnight. Both exsausted from the day.  
  
  
Yohji puts his hands behind his head. "Cloud do you trust Sephiroth?"  
  
  
"I'll never trust Sephiroth," Cloud sneers. "But I have to admitt he's changed alot... ...I think."  
  
  
"If he goes on a killing spree would we be able to stop him?"  
  
  
"Of course he's weak. Nothing compared to me. I beat him once I can do it again."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Sephiroth slips in the covers. Bending his body to conform to Aeris's. Moaning Aeris rolls over and places a hand on Sephiroth's now bare chest. Sephiroth pulls her tighter to him.  
  
  
"I'm glad your with me. I... I..."  
  
  
  
Aeris rolls Sephiroth on to his back then sits untop of him. Gentley she places a finger on his lips.  
  
  
"I know Sephiroth, and I love you too."  
  
  
Sephiroth rubs Aeris's back and stares into her beiutiful blue eyes. Lost in the moment Aeris leans down for a kiss. His hands slide down wards till they meet her butt. But lost in her kiss he didn't care. Wanting more of her sweet lips he pushes on Aeris's rear end and pushes her foward.  
  
  
Suddenly he pulls away. "Aeris I'm sorry... I-"  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Aya, Omi, and Ken roll over and look at the time. Growling they flop back down and try to go to sleep. They had to move Yohji's room further away. If it wasn't Yohji it was Sephiroth.  
  
  
***  
  
  
12:51 am I'm half asleep and I know I won't remeber I did this in the morning. And this is the cut version. I didn't want to switch this to NC17 because of certian reasons. Give me a good reason and I'll send ya the uncut. 


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8   
  
  
Hey if your reading this let me know. If you don't want to review harass my email. All suggestions are welcome. :) Just don't flame me cause you know what I do to flamers.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF7 or Weiss Kruez.  
  
  
  
  
Aeris walks into the kitchen in the morning wearing one of Sephiroth new shirts. She steals Yohji's freshly poured cup of coffee and leans against the wall. As she scans the boys going around their mundane morning routine, she notices Cloud scarfing down bacon. It was so easy to forget him because he didn't make his presence known.  
  
  
Sephiroth walks in and grabs Aeris by the hips then wishes her a good morning. Then leaves her to steal the left over eggs. Hungrily he sits down to eat. Aeris takes the now open seat next to him and steals his plate.  
  
  
"Hey, Aeris that's my food." Sephiroth complains.  
  
  
Aeris shrugs. "My food now."  
  
  
"Bye guys I'm off to school." Omi yells disappearing out the door.  
  
  
"School?" Cloud asks confused.   
  
  
"Doesn't concern you." Sephiroth says cooling stealing some eggs back.  
  
  
"Hey!" Aeris scolds and tries to stab his hand. "Speaking of school, I should go get dressed now. Enough I'm going to miss homeroom."  
  
  
She scoops a fork full of eggs in her mouth then a swig of milk. Aeris then runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Cloud scratches his head and stares after Aeris. Sephiroth snatches some bacon and sits innocently in his chair. Cloud looks at Sephiroth confused.  
  
  
"What's school? What's home room?" Cloud asks.  
  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Sephiroth says coolly.  
  
  
"I still want to know! What is school?"   
  
  
Aeris runs down stairs, dressed and ready to go. She pecks Sephiroth on the cheek then runs out the door. Sephiroth laughs hardily. Then looks at Cloud.  
  
  
"School is where people go to learn things. A place not for people as dense as you."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Sephiroth dumps his plate in the sink and goes to help Aya and Yohji open the shop again. Cloud drops his fork and kneels down to get it. At that time Ken stumbles into the kitchen with the tooth brush in his mouth. Ken stops and stares at Cloud. Those spikes play mind games on a half sleep person.   
  
  
"Yohji, why is there a blonde porcupine in the kitchen."  
  
  
The day rolls on as usual. Minus the fact a nasty bith named Jenova hung over heads. About 7pm Omi's bike pulls up in front of the shop without Omi. Aries the one driving. Aeris puts one foot on the ground, than pulls off the helmet she looks at the guys concerned.  
  
  
"Where's Omi. I waited for him for several hours. No one seen him at school to day. And even stranger he's marked absent." Aeris says.   
  
  
"He was supposed to be at school and his bike got there. Are you sure you didn't miss him." Aya says coolly watering a plant.  
  
  
Aeris glares at him. "I did a school property search. No ones seen him."  
  
  
Sephiroth puts down a potted plant. And makes his way to Aeris. "Show me where you found the bike." Aeris helps him on.  
  
  
"I'm coming to." Ken claims.  
  
  
Aeris waits for him till she sees him speed by. Guning the bike she squeals the tires and does a sharp U-turn. Sephiroth grabs her tightly and almost falls off.   
  
  
Easily she catches up with Ken. Making short eye contact she presses the bike harder passing him by. Ken stares in after her. Who could have known that she could drive a bike. Much less with a person clutching unto her for dear life.   
  
  
Aeris arrives at wear she found Omi's bike seconds before Ken shows up. She smiles and pushes back her hair.   
  
  
The first thing that was wrong was the bike was in the wrong place. Omi usually parked in the same place. This was far from his spot. Hell woman worship his spot no one will take it. The second was it was a secluded spot.   
  
  
Sephiroth scours the area. He steps on something slimy. Calmly he kneels down and scoops up some of it on his finger then rubs it against his other finger.  
  
  
"Maybe he was getting harassed to much?" Aeris says queistionly.  
  
  
"No, Hojo... It's probably to late." Sephiroth stands up, and walks to Omi's bike to wait for Aeris.  
  
  
"Hojo?" Ken asks.  
  
  
"A mad scientist," Aeris turns pale. "We should be getting back."  
  
  
Aeris kicks the bike to life. Sephiroth glances at Ken. If he didn't get back alive Ken would be the one to arrange the funeral. Ken gets on his bike and fallows her. She had the lead and was holding it. Who would have known that Omi's bike can go that fast.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Omi crouches in a small glass cage. Outside a man named Hojo moves around the lab. In the middle of the room was a cylinder tube that stretched from floor to ceiling. Tubes are fed into it to an almost hidden ball. A fetus is curled inside connected to the tubes. Beside the tube was Farfello singing Row row the boat.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to tell me your name?" Hojo asks. All I know is that you know my unobedent son." Hojo stops and looks at Omi.  
  
  
Omi crosses his arms and stares at Hojo. Occasionally his eyes flicked to the tube.  
  
  
"Let me tell you about her." Hojo pulls up a chair. "She's like no other experiment I've ever done. I decided to take dragon DNA and combine it with human DNA. Farfello here is the proud dad. The mother is the dragon." Hojo picks up a clip board. "Took me almost a 10 months to get her into human form. Hopefully she's stong enough to protect me from Jenova." He flips through papers.  
  
  
"Your cruel." Omi complains. "How could you do that to a human being."  
  
  
"It's not human... Or at least not fully." Hojo corrects. "And it looks about time for her to be born." Hojo looks at Omi cruelly. "Maybe after that you will tell me your name."  
  
  
Hojo hits Farfello with his clip board to shoo him away. Farfello was like Hojo's lab cat. Hojo types in some things and the glass tube pulls up into the ceiling. The tubes pull away unceremoniously busting the round ball. The infant falls unto a grate on the floor. Farfello watches in awe, as Omi gasps.  
  
  
The baby wails loudly and begins to grow. Soon the baby sits and looks at everyone. Blood trickles down the wound on her arm. Soon the baby is like a two year old. Then the growing slows. Hojo grabs a sword and approaches her. Teaching her to use it. As she continues to grow.   
  
  
"How could you do this to your daughter Farfello?" Omi asks.  
  
  
Farfello looks at Omi. It was clear he felt some quilt for her. Hojo slaps her as she does something wrong and grabs her by the arm and drags her into a cage to leave her for now.   
  
  
Hojo looks at Farfello. "She looks like a failure but what do you want to name your daughter for as long as she lives."  
  
  
"Row?" Farfello irks.  
  
  
"... Ro? Fine, than her names Ro." Hojo leaves the lab.  
  
  
Omi watches the quiet child as she continues to grow. It looked like she'd be dead by days end from old age. But three hours into it she stops growing. About 19, 20 years of age looking. With long grey hair and dark grey eyes.  
  
  
"Hi.. I'm Omi."  
  
  
She looks up and over at him. "O... Oni?"  
  
  
"Omi." Omi repeats.  
  
  
"Omi." She repeats.  
  
  
"Yes and the one poking at the cage is Farfello your dad."  
  
  
"Dad?" She looks at him.  
  
  
Farfello points at himself. "Ro daddy."  
  
  
The door slides open. Snider walks in with a pile of close. Carefully he opens the door to Ro's enclosure and sits them on the floor. Ro looks at them confused. Farfello slides in and begins to dress her. Fatherly instincts giving in.  
  
  
"Hurry Farfie, Jenova's gonna find out about your connection here if you stay here much longer."  
  
  
Farfello finishes dressing her. Then looks at Snider to make sure he did it right. Snider nods then pulls him out. Ro watches as they leave.  
  
  
"Jenova?" She questions.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry couldn't resist. 


End file.
